Deceptive Peace
by Suresh0t
Summary: After Malefors defeat Tara Mike Spyro and Cynder are enjoying the peace. But as winter approaches Harbinger the leader of an army of dark humans is intent on following in Malefors footsteps. In light of the situation mike is putting together a team that offers some of Avalars best. Together can they stop Harbinger once and for all?
1. Chapter 1

(A/N) Hey guys im back with my Sequel For the legend of spyro mikes destiny, this story will be longer and the chapters will be longer, so if you haven't read Mikes destiny I strongly encourage you read it before this one. So without further ado, here is Deceptive Peace.

War never changes, in a land far away from Avalar, an army of dark humans only known as ghosts, march towards Warfang, intent on avenging the Dark Master. Their leader only known as Harbinger was ruthless. Recently, a group of three former Ghosts abandoned Harbinger's army, in a rage these three "Ghosts of light" were to be hunted down and brought back for execution.

"Daryl, we need to get to Warfang, you know Harbinger is hell bent of finding us."

"I know Sarah, it is our only chance of survival." Sarah nodded at Daryl there journey was going to be hard, they had to avoid detection almost every hour of every day.

"Daryl, Sarah, we are about a three days away from Warfang, lets make camp for tonight. Ill take the first watch."

Daryl and Sarah nodded at their leader, no one knew his real name, he preferred to be called Leigon. Daylight broke and after a quick breakfast of cold cheese and bread, the trio set out towards Warfang.

The morning sun shone through the open window, laying next to me on our bed was my girlfriend Tara, she had once been under the Dark Master's influence, but in the end she helped Spyro, Cynder, and I kill Malefor. I gently shook Tara and woke her for a long day ahead, with peace and order returned, The three guardians took little time with starting back up temple classes and all minors had to attend. I walked out of the room to allow Tara to change, coming down the steps from his bedroom was a groggy Spyro.

"Wake up Spyro we have a long day ahead sadly."

"I know, please don't remind me." Spyro replied.

Soon Cynder and Tara came out of their rooms and we all walked in a tired silence to the temple. The temple loomed in front of us, we pushed open the giant doors and walked to our first of three classes. Terrador's class was first, he teached strategic assault and combat training.

"Good morning class, today we are going to learn about how to flank properly, now would anyone like to tell me how to flank an enemy with better postion than you?"

I looked next to me and saw that Spyro had fallen asleep, I soon found myself yawning and having a hard time staying awake. Ninety minutes passed and I woke Spyro to go to our next class which was Cyril's history class.

Cryil's class was the worst, never would I think history would be as boring as Cyril made it. Spyro and Cynder sat in floor next to each other, me and Tara sat next to each other as well.

I saw a pink dragoness who kept looking at a certain red dragon who no doubt she liked. I think his name was Flame. After another dreadful ninety minutes, class ended.

"Hey Spyro, who is that pink dragoness that stares at Flame every second of Cyril's class?" I asked.

"Oh, that's Ember, she can be annoying at times but she is cool person."

Happy with his answer, Spyro and I said goodbye to our ladies for the last class of the day, Volteer's class.

Me and Spyro always went to the back of Volteer's classroom and fell asleep, we couldn't stand listening to Volteer he always gave us a headache. After an eternity of learning about the all the forms of electricity, class ended. The rest of the afternoon was ours, we usually spent it by training or going to the gym.

Me and Spyro decided to go home while Cynder and Tara went shopping together. Me and Spyro walked home. As soon as we got to the house, Spyro tackled me.

"This again? Come one you know you will lose Spyro!"

"No, I'm going beat you this time!" Spyro yelled

We tumbled through the dirt as Spyro attempted to pin me down, he got a nasty surprise when I used a light biotic push and he went sprawling through the dirt.

Spyro stood up with amusement flashing in his eyes, as he charged at me. I braced myself, I never could dodge Spyro when he charged at me. I felt horns collide with my chest, the wind was knocked clean out of me. Spyro took this to his advantage and pinned me down to where I could not get up.

"Ha, I told you I would beat you someday."

"Well…it..looks….like I lost" I coughed out.

"You did Mike"Spyro said gloatingly.

I pushed Spyro off and shook the dust of my shirt, dark clouds loomed in the horizon.

"A storms coming Spyro lets head inside, Tara and Cynder might already be home."

"Yeah good idea" Spyro said.

Thunder started to rumble as we got to the front door of our home. We pushed the door open and as soon as we rushed through the door a downpour of rain and ice bombarded the house. The thunder shook the house, Cynder and Spyro decided to cuddle on the couch, I found Tara in the kitchen preparing dinner.

"Hey Tara."

"Hey Mike"

I walked over and kissed her and let her resume making dinner for all of us. The storm outside continued to rage on, something did not seem right about this storm. After about an hour or so the storm passed.

Daryls pov

Warfang was getting closer, it sat on the horizon not far away. Legion was in front of me and Sarah, we definitely could not have made it without his leadership.

"All right Warfang is about fifteen minutes away, lets hurry so Harbingers scouts cannot find us." Legion said.

Warfang's gates soon came into view, artillery turrets sat on the tall walls, hopefully we would be allowed inside.

Two moles stood guard outside, they eyed the three of us.

"Oi, what are you three doin here?"

"We need to speak to the guardians we have important news for them."

The moles allowed us to proceed, we walked through the now open gates, and towards the building the moles called the Dragon Temple.

Mikes Pov

Morning soon came, with a knock on our door, I walked over to the door and opened it and found Terrador outside.

"Wake the others, we have to discuss something rather important."

I walked up the steps towards Spyro's room and woke him and Cynder and told the what was going on.

"Lets hurry, wake Tara and lets be on our way" Spyro said.

I walked back down the steps towards my room and still found Tara sleeping soundly on her side of our bed.

"Wake up Tara, we need to go see the guardians, its important."

Tara quickly got up and got dressed, and soon all four of us were out the door and running towards the temple. We ran into the guardian chambers and found Terrador sitting between Volteer and Cyril.

"Im sorry young ones but I have some very grim news."

"Last night, three former dark humans calling themselves ghosts of light, came and told all three of us that their ruthless leader, Harbinger, is going to make a move on Warfang."

"Why must there always be war, when will it end!" Spyro yelled.

"I'm sorry Spyro, but you must stop Harbinger, go to his base and destroy the last of the dark armies."

"Terrador, if this is a war I'm going to need a army, or a really good team." I said.

"I have already put a list of two of the best young dragons, three of the best humans, and two of the best cheetahs you can find, convincing them to join you and follow you will require some work but you're a natural leader, Mike."

The odds seemed suicidal, but with dark armies pushing towards Warfang, there was no fear in my mind.

"You should recruit the three ghosts of light first, they have the most information on Harbinger and his army." Terrador said.

Just when I thought of an age peace and prosperity had begun, another war threatened me and my friends life. I looked over at Spyro who had the same dreadful look in his eyes, he said himself he didn't want anymore war, I wish his dream came true.

We walked out of the temple in search of the Ghosts of light, they weren't hard to find, they sat not far from our house. As soon as Me,Spyro,Cynder, and Tara approached their eyes turned on us, and one of them asked a simple question, "What do you want?"

(A/N) The first chapter to my sequel is now finished, please tell me how it was! Next chapter will be up soon and the suicide squad will start to be built. Ill see you next time.

Suresh0t


	2. Chapter 2

A cold chill blew through the wind, winter was approaching . The valley of Avalar came into view, we needed to recruit Hunter and another cheetah but unfortunately we were headed in the opposite direction. Legion was leading towards the Ghost out post, this was a chance to see what we were really up against. We headed into the mountains a small narrow passage way soon came into sight.

"Watch your step, this is a narrow passage way one misstep, and you may lose your life" Legion warned.

With extreme caution,Tara, Spyro, Cynder, and I followed Daryl, Legion, and Sarah onto the passage. The terrain of the trail was rugged, steep, and at some points eroded. According to the maps, this trail continued for about another day on foot. The mountains were windy, the frigid wind seemed to creep under my light coat even Spyro seemed to be getting cold.

"Ancestors…its co-" Spyros words were interrupted by a powerful cough. I looked back at Spyro, I saw exhaustion creep into his body, he did not look well.

"Spyro, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Mike, I just… need…. to…. Res-" His words were interrupted by yet another cough.

"Legion we need to set up camp. I believe Spyro is falling ill."  
"Very well, there is a plateau up ahead were we can set up camp and get a fire going, hopefully Spyro just has a cough."

I couldn't agree with Legion more, we needed Spyro at one hundred percent if we were going to lead a successful raid. We rapidly set up camp and Spyro quickly crept over to the fire, his eyes were dull, he was sweating in steady streams, and his cough kept making itself known. I examined Spyro, minor fever, it was almost if he had cold like symptoms.

"Tara I cant make out what he has, it seems like a cold but most colds don't come with a fever."

"Mike, we can only hope for the best, we need to keep him warm as much as possible tonight to ensure he doesn't get worse."

Night soon fell and with it the temperature took an incline into the negatives. Cynder moved closer to Spyro to keep him warm, but he still shivered unable to block out the frigid air. Cynder shot me a pleading look, I swiftly turned to Tara.

"I'm going to sleep next to Spyro, I might even give him my coat also, are you okay with that?"

"I'm okay with you sleeping next to him, but I don't think you giving him our coat is a very good idea, you'll freeze!" Tara said.

"If it were you, I'd give every scrap of clothing on my back to keep you warm, I wont treat Spyro any different, he is like a brother to me." I explained.

Tara gave me a look I couldn't read, I quickly moved over to Spyro and Cynder and I proceeded to take off my coat and cover Spyro. Cynder shot me a look of concern as I took off my coat.

"Ill be fine Cynder, I've lived in worse conditions back on Earth."

A moment of total recall came to me. I was nine, Detroit was seeing one of the coldest, harshest winters it had ever seen. I was living in a small thrown together shack, the frigid wind would blow through the gaps in the wood. My skin was purple, I had rags as clothing and a small mat for a bed, I had no way of staying warm, if I was lucky some of the other homeless folks would help me out but they never came. The next morning when I woke, about a foot of snow blocked me from getting out of my shack, my little shack could not support the weight of the snow, it collapsed right on top of me. After what seemed like an eternity, a couple of the homeless folks dug me out. I remember them taking me to the nearest hospital, broken ribs, severe hypothermia, and malnutrition. Those homeless folks were the closest thing I had to family in Detroit. Later in the night while in my hospital bed I flipped the T.V. channel to the news, the closest thing I had to a family was took from me, a local gang shot and killed all three of those nice folks. I left the hospital after two weeks of recovery I remember going to the gangs hideout, but the rest is a haze, the last thing I remember was seeing seven dead gang members in front of me, the blood of the guilty stained my hands, my make shift family could now rest.

I snapped back to reality Cynder and Tara eying me with concern.

"It.. was nothing im okay, just a bad memory from a couple years ago."

Tara eyed me with sympathy and told me to get some sleep and keep Spyro warm. I looked over to the purple dragon sleeping soundly under my coat shivers still rocked his body, it reminded me of me that winter in Detroit. I moved over to Spyro and layed down next to him, Cynder slept on the other side of him.

"Thanks Mike, im sure Spyro will appreciate this." Cynder said.

"Your welcome Cynder, he just reminded me when I was on Earth."

Cynder nodded and layed her head next to Spyro, I layed my head down on the cold stone and sleep soon came over me like a black tide.

The morning sun shone above the horizon, Daryl and Sarah were already up preparing a quick breakfast, Tara was still sleeping. I turned to Spyro and shook him lightly, his eyes fluttered open and saw my coat sprawled out across his body.

"You gave me your coat?"

"Yes I did, you wouldn't stop shivering and you needed to stay warm." I said.

"But what about you? Didn't you get cold." Spyro asked.

"No, I'm used to weather like this and if you remember when you met me I told you I was abandoned by my parents when I was young. So when winter came I had nothing to keep me warm, so im used to the cold. When I saw you last night, it made me think of me when I was nine, probably one of the worst winters I've seen, so I gave you my coat so you could keep warm, hell I even slept next to you."

"I'm grateful Mike, I feel much better today, if I hadn't been covered up at all,I might have been worse than I already am, so thanks" Spyro said.

"No problem man."

Tara,Cynder, and Legion soon woke and ate their breakfast quick. Legion opened the map and examined it closely.

"The trail goes down from here, we should be at the base of the mountain range by mid-morning." Legion said.

We packed up camp and started to hike down the trail, the downside of the trail was a lot smoother and wider than the trail leading up to the plateau, by mid-morning we had reached the bottom of the mountain. Legion, once again, pulled out his map and looked at it closely.

"We can reach the base tonight and take them by surprise, or camp outside the base and start the raid when the guards are active, its your choice Mike, whatever you choose we are with you."

"Lets take these bastards by surprise, we will hit them tonight, everyone be ready."

Twilight was falling upon us when something on the ground caught my eye. A fire pendant was laying before me this one looked familiar.

"Spyro come check this out. Does this look familiar?" I asked.

Spyro took a close look at the pendant, a gasp escaped his mouth.  
"Mike this is Flames pendant, he is the fire dragon on our dossier, if the ghosts have captured him we must rescue him!" Spyro yelled.

I nodded at Spyro and started to advance towards the ghost base. By nightfall, the base was in view and we started to plan our attack.

"Daryl and Sarah will retrieve our weapons and be back here, the rest of us are going to get Flame out of here. Understood?" I said.

Everyone gave me a curt nod and we started our assault on the ghost base. Daryl and Sarah split off from our team, they were team shadow and we were sword. I picked a radio that Legion had provided me and our team.

"Shadow are you in postion?"

"Affirmative, base is going black in five."

In approximately five seconds, the bases power was cut. Relying on Legions guidance, we followed him into a long corridor with prison cells on both sides, two oblivious guards were patrolling ahead of us.

"Spyro take the one right, I got the one on the left."

Using the darkness to my advantage, I crept up on the unaware guard and snapped his neck. I dragged the body into an open cell and hid him there. Spyro snuck up behind his guard with ease and dug his claws into the unsuspecting guard's neck. I motioned for the rest of sword to move up and continue to search for Flame.

"Lets keep moving Flames in here somewhere." I said

After ten minutes of searching, we found Flame. He was curled up in the back of his cell, he had obviously been beaten and tortured. Bruises covered his whole body, lacerations covered his back he had more than likely been whipped.

I pushed the cell door open with a heavy biotic push, Flame picked his head up off the floor and gaped at me in amazement.

"Mike is that you? Ancestors I thought I was going to trapped in here forever! Is Ember okay?"

"Ember Is safe in Warfang, lucky for you we found your pendant on the way here, otherwise we wouldn't have known you were even here." I explained.

"Well no need to be standing around, its not safe here we need to leave." Flame said

"I couldn't agree more. Shadow what's your position?"

"Ghosts have engaged us outside the base! We are holding but they keep coming, we wont last long without help!" Daryl yelled over the radio.

"We can flank the ghosts from behind and trap them in the middle of crossfire." Legion said.

"Good idea lead the way, quickly!"

We got to the front gate as fast as we could. The ghosts oblivious to our position.

"Open fire!" I yelled.

I opened fire with my M4 ghosts were dropping like flies now that our squad had them surrounded.

"Thanks Mike, we wouldn't have made it without you." Daryl said.

"What weapons did we acquire? Was it worth the effort?" I asked.

"Defiantly, before we left the ghosts we were developing weaponry that wouldn't require ammo, lucky for us, they couldn't duplicate our results. So Mike I present you with a energy weapon that we dubbed Avenger, this baby doesn't need ammo it will recharge on its own."

I picked up the relatively light rifle and aimed it at a distant tree, I lightly squeezed the trigger and a energy beam came out and punched a hole right through the tree.

"This will come in handy Daryl, thanks"

"No problem these weapons will give us an edge against the ghosts, we were developing a way to create a shield to protect our soldiers but we never produced any viable results, if we could somehow figure out how to make shield tech it will protect us from the ghosts weapons." Daryl said.

"Restart your research, ill take any edge I can over Harbinger and his army."

The sun was setting, and the journey back to Warfang would start in the morning.

(A/N) This was a more mike oriented chapter with his flash back back to detroit well tell me how you enjoyed the chapter or what need works ill see you soon!

Suresh0t


	3. Chapter 3

With plumes of smoke rising from the ghost base, we trekked on towards the mountains. Spyro's small illness was getting better, but one night in those frigid mountains he could easily get worse. By early morning, we had reached the base of the mountains; we set of camp there for the night.

Legion was busy setting up his tent while Cynder got Spyro close to the fire Flame was preparing.

"Cynder, I'm telling you, I feel much better." Spyro protested.

"You may feel better, but one night in these cold temperatures and you will get worse."

Spyro did not argue, he snuggeld in close to Cynder and soon, they both drifted off into sleep. Someone tapped me on the shoulder, I turned around and Tara stood right behind me.

"Hey, how's Spyro ?" Tara asked.

"He is getting better, but he needs to stay warm, or I fear he will get worse. Especially since we are heading back into the mountains tomorrow." I said.

"I'm sure Cynder will take good care of him, but it looks like you haven't slept in days, come lie down you need to rest."

Without saying a word, I walked towards the tent Tara had set up. In the center of the tent was a sleeping bag big enough for two people, I crawled into the sleeping bag and Tara soon followed.

"Good night Tara, I love you"

"Good night Mike, I love you too."

We gave each other a quick kiss and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

My eyes snapped open, I wasn't in the camp. I checked my surroundings and found myself in a circular library with a giant hour glass in the middle.

"Hello?" I called out.

"Welcome to White Isles Mike, we need to discuss something urgent."

The voice sounded familiar, like I've heard it before, the voice suddenly registered in my mind. The voice belonged to Ignitus.

"Ignitus is that you?"

"Yes it is Mike, I chosen to chronicle the age after Malefor's defeat. I thought it would be an age of peace but I was definitely mistaken."

"You said you needed to discuss something urgent with me, is something bad about to happen?" I asked.

"I fear a small strike force of ghosts are heading to Warfang, I don't think Terrador,Volteer,and Cyril will be enough to repel this strike force you must help them quickly!"

"Well how long till they reach Warfang?"

"They are about two days out if you hurry, you and your team can stop this strike force, but be careful someone is going to die, I don't know who, but be prepared for the worst."

Dread came over top of me, I didn't want anyone to die but it was out of my reach. Ignitus looked down at me, his eyes filled with sympathy.

"I'm sorry Mike, you cant save everyone, but this is a war we need to win, or we will witness the death of our entire species. Just now this, anyone who dies in war makes a sacrifice, if I hadn't sacrificed my self to get you, Spyro, and Cynder through the Belt Of Fire, all of us would have died and the world would have been destroyed."

"I know, but I don't want anyone close to die like Tara, Spyro, or Cynder, I don't think life would be the same without them."

"They are all brave warriors, and they know the stakes, I ensure you all of them will be ready."

The dreamscape around me started to fade away I heard a faint "Good luck" from Ignitus before I snapped back into the real world. I was being carried, the suns position indicated it was around mid-day, time must go by fast when your on White Isle.

"About time you woke up, why did you sleep so long? We had to start carrying you." Legion asked.

"I had a dream, I was on a place called White Isles, and I talked to Ignitus." I said.

"That explains why you were out so long." Cynder said.

"You said Ignitus,you mean, he's the chronicler?"

"Yes, he told me we need to hurry back to Warfang that a small strike force of ghosts was heading to Warfang."

"We need to hurry, the valley of Avalar is not far from here, and if we hurry, we can reach Warfang by tomorrow morning." Legion said.

"Ignitus also told me, that-that, someone is going to die, he didn't know who, but whatever you do guys stay safe."

A deathly silence hung over the small group. This silence lasted all the way to Warfang.

Our small team ran to the temple, we found all three guardians talking to Ember about Flame.

"Ember I'm sure he's fine, he might have gotten lost I'm sure he is alright" Terrador soothed.

"He been gone for six days! Something bad might have happened!"

"Ember i'm fine." Flames voice rung out form behind Ember.

Ember whriled around and sprinted over to Flame.

"Where did you go! You've been missing for almost a week!" Ember yelled

"A patrol of ghosts captured me, if Mike hadn't found my fire pendant, I would still be at the ghost outpost."

Ember expressed her gratitude towards me for saving Flame. I told her I was just doing my job. I walked towards Terrador grim news at the edge of my tounge.

"Terrador, the chronicler called upon me in a dream, a small strike force of ghosts are going to attack tomorrow, we need to protect the city. He also told me that someone is going to die, so please, whatever you guardians do be careful."

"We will prepare the defenses and the moles for battle make sure your team is ready, ill tell the citizens to get to the bunker."

Morning came with the blow of the war horn, the enemy was in sight. My team was broken up into three sections. The battle group was Spyro, Cynder and me. The medical group was Flame and Ember. And Tara Daryl Sarah and Legion were responsible for protecting the civilians. The bang at the front gate indicated that the ghosts had arrived, after about ten hits the main gate had collapsed and the ghosts started to funnel in.

"Protect the heart of the city! These bastards die today!" I yelled.

I brought up the new Avenger rifle that Daryl had given me and shot three ghosts down with three short bursts. Spyro and Cynder kept the invaders at bay with a steady stream of fire and poison coming from there mouths. The ghosts were being pushed out of the gate it seemed we were winning until gunfire broke out that did not come from my rifle.

"Take cover!" I yelled.

Spyro and Cynder dove into cover and I slid in right beside them. Most of the moles were unlucky as bullets punched into their bodies instantly killing them. There were a few breaks in their fire, that was when I could pop out of cover and fire a few shots at the ghosts.

"Theres to many! Fall back to our second position, Move!" I yelled.

As soon as we ran to a second checkpoint, a storm of bullets came rushing towards us. I felt a bullet tear right through my armour, and go right through my stomach and out my back. My eyes went wide, this was the most intense pain I've had in a few months, my wound was bleeding non stop.

"NO,Mike!" Spyro yelled.

I crawled behind the cover that Cynder and Spyro were dug in behind, my vision was becoming blurry, I was bleeding out.

"Flame,Ember, Mikes hit! We need help!"

Flame and Ember came running out of an alley and started to examine me.  
"He is losing a lot of blood; he might die before we can stop the bleeding." Ember said.

Over the building tops flew a large blue ice dragon flew over Warfangs towering buildings, the blue dragon could only be Cyril.

"Spyro, listen to me, you were a naïve but good student. Fall back and get your group out of here, ill hold these ghosts off." Cyril said.

"Cyril, you don't have to do this! We can hold them!" Spyro yelled.

Bullets whistled over our heads, Cyril spun around and look Spyro in the eye.

"Fall back now Spyro! That's an order, it was an honor teaching you Spyro, now save the world once again, show Harbinger what the purple dragon is capable of!" Cyril yelled.

Spyro stared at the ground for a few seconds then raised his head and yelled "Fall back!".

A series of gunfire mixed with loud roars filled the air, then after about ten minutes of continuous combat, the battle sounds ceased to be heard.

I passed out, I had lost a lot of blood and m body was trying to conserve energy.

I woke up in a infirmary bed, I looked up to see Tara,Spyro, and Cynder asleep in the room. All I remember was getting shot, and Cyril holding the Ghosts off so we could escape.I must have passed out. A small mole doctor strolled into the room and saw me sitting up.

"Oi, you took a nasty hit, you almost died but we saved you. Make sure you get plenty of rest, I doubt you will feel better anytime soon." The doctor said.

The doctor must have roused Spyro for he lifted his heavy eyes out of his paws.

"Mike! Your okay, we-we thought you weren't going to make it, you took a pretty bad hit." Spyro eyes filled with sadness, "Cyril-Cyril didn't make it, he killed all the ghosts but his injuries were to great for the red crystals to heal him."

"He died a hero, lets not waste his sacrifice. Did Legion's group ever report in?" I asked.

"They are at my house. Daryl said he is close to finishing his shield research, so I guess that's a good thing."

One week after Ghost Raid

Cyrils burial was nothing less than emotional, Terrador quoted Cyril of being brave and courageous, that his sacrifice would never be forgotten. Spyro was the last to leave the dragon cemetery, he was taking hard no doubt. Life seemed to move on though, not even after an hour after the funeral .The moles were busy repairing any damage the city had sustained. As for me, my wound was getting better, my biotics make the wound heal faster, so it was beneficiary. Flame and Ember had joined onto our team their combined attacks would be deadly in combat.

Hunter and an unknown Cheetah were the last two additions to our team, Terrador sent a messenger bird to the cheetah camp telling the two cheetahs to come to Warfang.

After about a three days wait, the two cheetahs came strolling into the city towards the temple.

"Welcome to the temple Hunter, as you can tell we are in need of your assistance. Harbinger is the leader of an army of dark humans, he wants to destroy the rest of the dragons just like Malefor wanted to do, we must stop him before it is too late."

"As we speak the Ghost threaten our borders, as urgent as your matter may be and as cruel as this sounds, the cheetahs will not be able to aide you, I'm sorry."

"We need you! You're the best Avalar has to offer, we need you on our team! I hope you know that Cyril gave his life for this war! You need to help us!" I yelled.

"Cyril's death was a tragedy no doubt, but the answer is still no, the safety of my people comes first. Again, the cheetahs will not stand by your side."

Hunter and his companion whirled around and exited the temple. Two valuable assets just turned us down. Anguish crept over me, if the cheetahs wouldn't stand with is then who will? An idea popped into my head, there was another dragon city known as Dragonclaw city, we could list more dragons on the team. Dragonclaw was a two week journey south of Warfang, so it would take sometime to get there but the benefits would be great for the team.

Night soon came and with it another visit from the chronicler.

"Welcome back Mike I have an important mission you and your team must go on."

"What would that be Ignitus?"

"In the swamp Spyro grew up in, there is a small group of young battle hardened dragons who will no doubt help you in ridding the dark armies, as for Dragonclaw city, head there after the swamp."

"Im also sorry to hear about Cyril, he was a great guardian indeed, he will be deeply missed." Ignitus said.

I nodded to Ignitus and the dreamscape started to fade away until the bright morning light shined right into my eyes waking me up.

I walked into the living room of Spyro's house my team looking at me with the hunger for information.

"The cheetahs will not be aiding us, but fear not, Ignitus came to me in a dream and told me to head to the swamp where a couple of young battle hardened dragons will be more than happy to help. From there we will head to Dragonclaw city to get the best they have to offer. Terrador was talking last night after the meeting with the cheetahs, while we are away from Warfang, he and the three other Guardians will defend the city with the dragons they have here."  
"What swamp are we going to? There are a lot of swamps around here." Spyro said.

"Ignitus told me the swamp you grew up in Spyro. So you're going to have to lead the way on that one. All right so we need to move out as soon as possible pack your things team, we leave in two hours."

(A/N) From now on im going to dedicate one chapter to the defense of Warfang and the other on the progression with the suicide squad. Hopefully this will fill in any gaps that might have happened if I just wrote about building the team. Hope you enjoyed this chapter I will update soon

Suresh0t


	4. Chapter 4

With curt nods, the team began to pack up live whatever was in the swamp was too valuable to lose. I packed a clean new set of combat armor since my old suit was ruined with two wars worth of blood. Tara was packing her gear next to me she packed her weapons and armor and looked at me with concern.

"You only got back on your feet two days ago, I'm not sure if you're ready to travel. The doc said to take it easy, putting stress on your wound won't make it any better."

"I'll be fine Tara, my biotics can speed up healing, but you're right I'll take breaks here and there to take the stress off my injury."

"Good, losing you would be like losing a limb; I can't live without you Mike." Tara said

Tara closed in on my face and we locked in a passionate kiss. Tara scooted closer to me and gripped my body tighter. After about a minute of making out, Tara broke the kiss.

"That was great Tara, don't worry, ill try to stay safe my love." I said

"Good, I don't want to lose you to this stupid war, and don't you ever get shot again! You worried me to death when Spyro told me what had happened!"

"Yeah, ill remember that advice." I said chuckling.

I glanced out my bedroom door to see Spyro pacing anxiously back and forth. He seemed to be having an internal battle with himself, but I wouldn't know for sure until I talked to him. I got up and walk over to Spyro, he glanced up with fear mixed with anger in his eyes.

"Mike I've been thinking, why are we leaving Warfang when it is so vulnerable? I mean Cyril just died for ancestors sakes! You know Terrador and Volteer need all the help they can get!" Spyro said.

"Spyro, I understand your concern, but Terrador informed me that he is putting together an army of the adult and young dragons. I'm sure he will pick the best fire and ice dragon to be the new guardians."

"I know, but what if it's not enough?" Spyro said.

"They'll be fine; Daryl is teaching the mole scientists how to build the shield tech, but I don't think the ghosts will bring all that firepower since we are leaving. Just think, our group is the biggest threat to Harbinger right now, he wont send his most elite squads to Warfang when we are not there. But nevertheless, the moles are still getting the schematics just incase Harbinger gets desperate."

"All right, I guess Terrador knows what he is doing, thanks for the talk Mike."

"No problem Spyro."

When all of us walked out of the door, Terrador had his army in the courtyard of the temple, Terrador was about to choose the new guardians. We strode into the back and started to listen in on Terradors booming speech.

"Dragons, a week ago today our fellow guardian, Cyril, died protecting Spyro's squad. Mike and Spyro's team are going to stop Harbinger at his base, but we need to hold the line cant pull this defense of without a worthy ice guardian, and a worthy fire guardian. The new Ice guardian will be Blizzarios. Cyril quoted her as being the best ice dragon in the city, come now and accept this honor!"

Blizzarios stepped up to Terrador and crouched down, indicating that she accepted the role as the new ice guardian.

"Now the time has come to choose the new fire guardian in honor of Ignitus. The new fire guardian will be Flambian. Flambian is a noble and brave dragon, he is disciplined in the art of fire and is a good teacher."

Flambian stepped forwards like Blizzarios and accepted the role of the new fire guardian.

"These ghosts will wish they have never attack Warfang, we will send these evil humans to their death to defend the future Spyro fought so hard to give us. We wish you and your team good luck Spyro, bring death to our adversaries and be the light that guides us through these dark times. Now everyone break into patrol regiments and keep the city secure." Terrador yelled.

We headed to the south gate of Warfang, Spyro said the swamp he grew up in was about a weeks journey away without stopping, Dragonclaw was even further away. The south gates of Warfang opened up to a vast land beyond them.

"Everyone stay close and follow Spyro!" I yelled.

With Legions team trailing about two yards behind us, Cynder,Spyro,Tara, and I led the front of the group. Tara and Cynder were talking whispers that I couldn't make out.

"Hey Spyro, what are our ladies talking about?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know, but I do know that they are planning something." Spyro said.

Tara must have heard in on me and Spyro's conversation and giggeld a bit while Cynder was getting ready to explain what they were talking about.

"Well Cynder and I have been talking, and it has been a while since all four of us just spent some time together, with the war and everything, we really don't have time, but tonight, all four of us are going to share a tent how does that sound?" Tara said.

Me and Spyro stole a glance at each other and looked back at our ladies while we said in unison

"That would be great."

The sun slowly slid behind the horizon and night soon began to take over. We set up camp in a desolate clearing surrounded by trees. Flame made a fire so we could keep warm and Tara started to set up the tent we would be sharing tonight. Cynder and Spyro padded over to the tent and pushed their way through the flap. They both sat in a corner near me and Tara's bed. I flopped down on the bed tired from today's journey. Something was prodding me in the arm, I look up and see Spyro poking me with his claw.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked

"Oh, just making sure you didn't fall asleep, you can't be that tired." Spyro said.

"You don't even know, all these visits from Ignitus make's me lose sleep. My wound doesn't help me sleep either combine those two with a twelve hour hike to where we are now, I'm exhausted."

Spyro glanced at me with humor gleaming in his eyes.

"How's your wound?" Spyro asked causally.

"Its closed up thanks to my biotics, but it still hurts here and there." I said.

"Good." With that one word coming out of his mouth, Spyro launched himself at me.

"Oh, so you want to wrestle I see, well we know who is going to win this one!" I said

"Don't count on it!" Spyro yelled.

Cynder just watched, she seemed to be enjoying the free entertainment. Spyro got his horns under my arms and lightly flipped me to the ground. I stood up and brushed the dust off of me. Spyro shot me a toothy grin and we both launched at each other. I managed to tackle Spyro to the ground and pin him with a biotic field. He shot me a glance of pure resentment when he knew he lost.

"Bravo boys, that was fun to watch." Cynder said

"Yeah it was pretty fun wasn't it Spyro?" I said

"Yeah that was the most fun I've had since this war started I feel free again." Spyro said.

Tara walked into the tent she had cleaned up and put the fire out. Tara walked towards me and sat down next to me on the rather large bed.

"Well what did I miss? I heard a hell of a lot of noise coming from this tent." Tara said.

"Spyro and Mike wrestled, Mike won by the skin of his teeth but he still won" Cynder said.

"Well I think its time we went to bed we have a long journey ahead of us, staying up half the night wont help us. But I'm afraid we only have one bed."Tara said.

"The bed is big enough for all four of us Tara and I will get the left, you and Cynder can get the right" I said.

We all crawled under the covers, Spyro's back was pressing against my back. I snuggled in close to Tara, after earlier today; I wanted to be as close to her as possible. I heard Spyro and Cynder kissing each other good night, I gave Spyro a light elbow to the back and Spyro kicked me in return. Sleep soon washed over me like a tide and I slept peacefully that night.

Back in Warfang

Flambian and Blizzarios would make good guardians, they already started to manage patrols and training. I wished after the war with Malefor that peace would be a sure thing, but Harbinger ruined that and as an effect Cyril was dead. There was a pile of dead ghosts outside the city, they were to burned by a patrol of fire dragons.

"Terrador, are scouts just picked up fresh ghost trails, seeing that it is almost night time, do you want to post security at all the gates tonight?" Flambian asked.

"Yes, put a group of elite dragons at each gate, I'm not taking any chances." I said.

Flambian left the room, I wish I knew why the ghosts decided to come back now instead of when Malefor was about to destroy the world. Volteer was in his usual spot at dusk, he was in the library gathering any information he could on the ghosts, but he had only dug up a small amount of information. This was just basicsally history of the ghosts.

When Malefor tried to destroy the world the first time, he got apes and humans to join his cause, when most of the humans realized that what they were doing was wrong. Malefor tried to kill them all. Only a rather large group of humans stayed, dubbing themselves as "Ghosts" they followed their general Harbinger. Battle after battle, the dark forces kept getting pushed back and the Dark Master grew more and more impatient. Recklessly, the dark armies still fought against the one's opposing Malefor, after a long hard fought battle, the dark armies were destroyed and Malefor was banished into convexity. The apes were corrupted for their failure, and the humans retreated into a land beyond the known maps.

After reading Volteer's notes on the dark humans it was clear that not much was known of them after their flight from Avalar. These humans were unwise to break off from Malefor, but they have advanced, and developed deadly weapons, these were enemies that none of our army could underestimate.

A large yawn escaped form my jaw, I walked to my bedroom in the temple and curled up on the soft bed on the floor.

"Ancestors, help Spyro find his new comrades, help us all during these dark times." I prayed

Xxxxxxxxxxxx(Back to Spyro and Mike)

The morning sun shone brightly through the tent waking me. Tara was still asleep on my chest and I felt fast warm breaths on my back. I turned around to see Spyro had turned over my way burrowed into my back. I couldn't help but laugh at this; it was amusing the way he slept. I heard noise coming from the camp sight, no doubt every one else was up except us. I gently nudged Tara awake, she sat up and yawned quietly.

"Good morning beautiful." I said.

"Good morning Mike. Is it time to go?"

"Not yet, but soon, ill meet you outside as soon as I wake Spyro and Cynder."

Tara got up slowly and giggled a little bit when she saw how Spyro was sleeping. I turned to the purple dragon that I considered my brother and gently shook him to wake up.

"Come on Spyro, wake up." I said

Spyro's eyes opened he sat up slowly and let out a loud yawn.

"Good morning Mike, did you sleep well?" Spyro asked.

"Yeah I did. How about you? You burrowed into my back late last night." I said chuckling.

"I've slept better. I didn't get what you would call a good nights rest."

"How come?" I asked.

"I had a nightmare that Cynder was slaughtered by Harbinger, and I couldn't do anything about it. The whole scene repeated over and over, become more and more gruesome each time. I-I don't want that to happen to her, I love her too much. Simply put, I would die for her."

"I feel the same way about Tara, if Harbinger killed her; I would never forgive myself for letting her die. Spyro you're like a brother to me, if Harbinger killed you, life wouldn't be the same for me."

"None of us are going to die Mike; we beat Malefor for ancestor's sake! I think we can kill Harbinger easy, but that doesn't mean we can be reckless."

This was a quality about Spyro that got me, he was positive about everything, and he was as wise as a dragon three times his age. His words granted me the courage I needed badly, his fighting spirit, along with the will to keep Tara safe kept me going. The area outside the tent busy with Legion, Daryl, and Sarah preparing a quick and easy breakfast. Flame and Ember were moving what little medical supplies we had to me and Tara's bag. I walked over to Legion who handed me a cold piece of bread with butter to me and asked me to sit down.

"How much longer to the swamp? Dragonclaw city is about a week away from the swamp we are going to. My concern is, how long will Terrador's makeshift army be able to hold?"

"Terrador is a good leader, im sure he will be able to keep Warfang safe. As for the time issue, we will need to make haste with our efforts."

Legion seemed to be satisfied with my answer and returned to talking to. Spyro and Cynder quickly wolfed down their breakfast, and gave me a look saying lets go.

"All right, put out the fire, and move out!" I yelled.

Legion kicked ashed on the fire to put it out. Spyro took point and started to lead the way again. Giant mushrooms loomed on our left and right. If we were to be ambushed we would be sitting ducks in a path with no cover.

"Stay frosty team, suspect an ambush." I said.

Spyro kept moving forward, something must have caught his eye for he stopped in his tracks and looked around intently.

"Something's following use, keep your guard up, they may not be friendly." Spyro said

We trekked deeper into the swamp, we kept hearing noises as we moved forward but they stopped when we stopped we were being followed.

"Somethings following us, Cynder and Tara, you look to the left, Spyro me and you got up ahead. Legion,Tara, and Daryl you check our six. Flame and Ember, you check the right." I ordered.

Our group broke up quickly, whatever was following us, was about to be exposed. Me and Spyro scouted ahead, something didn't seem right.

"Spyro lets head back I have a bad feeling about this swamp."

"Alright lets get-"

A scream interrupted Spyro, it sounded like a scream of pain. My radio broke the silence between me and Spyro, Legion was on the other end.

"Mike, Ember and Flame are gone, there's no trace of either of them." Legion said.

"All right we'll be right there."

We closed in on Legions position, he seemed to be examining some tracks that weren't Ember's or Flame's.

"I found some tracks, they head northeast. My guess these are the young dragons Ignitus told you about. The problem is, these tracks don't go very far, so we don't know where they are sheltering." Legion said.

"We need to mount a search. Spyro,you know this swamp better than anyone, you and Cynder look for anything that could shelter a couple of dragons, you two will be airborne. The rest of us will stay on the ground and hope to find some new tracks. Spyro, look for a flare, this will tell you we found something, if you find something, come find us," I said.

Spyro and Cynder took to the skies and started to scan the vast area ahead of us. The rest of us set out into the dense humid swamp in hopes of find fresh or old tracks. Tara strode up next to me, she had a worried look in her eyes.

"Whats wrong Tara" I asked.

"What if Spyro and Cynder don't come back tonight? What if they go missing?" Tara asked.

"Then we have bigger problems on our hands."

The strong afternoon sun slowly dipped below the horizon and dusk came upon us. I realized that Spyro nor Cynder haven't came back to us yet. If we lost Spyro and Cynder our task would be a lot harder than what it already is.

"Mike, I found some tracks, and look up ahead that looks like a rather large cave." Tara said.

"Good work, now we can find Ember and Flame, hopefully Spyro and Cynder aren't in here."

As we closed in on the cave we heard Flames voice, the words were distorted but he sounded scared.

"Pick up the pace!"

We rushed into the cave, Flame was in a makeshift cage, so was Ember. In the middle of the room stood a beat up Cynder. Spyro was in a small cage in the far side of the room, he was slowly changing into his darker form.

"Well,Well,Well. Looks like we have a couple of visitors boys."

"My name is Mike, and this is Tara, Legion, Daryl, and Sarah. I believe you have a couple of our friends."

"Im Dracos, behind me are Blaze, Voltis, and Noveria. I didn't realize that Spyro was your friend." Dracos said

"You should know who Spyro is, he defeated Malefor. He is a legend among dragons!"

"He is a purple dragon, Malefor was a purple dragon, for all we know he could be just like him, better to end his life now than wait until he destroys the world."

A blood boiling rage filled my body, there was no comparison between Spyro or Malefor.

"That's enough Dracos. How can you compare Spyro to Malefor? Spyro ended Malefor's malicious plot to destroy the world and killed him! Spyro has done nothing but good since he left this damn swamp! SO how in the hell can you compare Spyro to that twisted fuck!" I yelled.

"im not budging on my descision, he poses to big of a threat!"

"If you so much as touch him ill gut you!" I warned.

My eyes trailed off of Dracos and fell onto Spyro he was slowly losing control of himself, I had to stop Dracos before he killed every single dragon that followed Dracos.

"All right Dracos, im going to fight you, if I win you release Flame, Ember, Cynder, and Spyro and listen to a proposition I have to offer you, if I lose you still release everyone and kill me instead."

"Mike no!" Tara yelled.

"Deal" Dracos said.

Dracos launched himself at me, little did he know that you don't pick fights with a pissed off biotic. I grabbed Dracos in mid air with my biotics and watched humorlessly as he struggled to break free.

"What the hell is this?" Dracos yelled

I never answered him; I slammed Dracos powerfully into the cave wall a good ten times. I released Dracos and he fell to the floor on the border of unconsciousness.

"Ill talk to you when you wake up Dracos."

Dracos passed out shortly after I spoke those words to him. I walked over to Spyro's cage as gladly saw he was gaining his normal composure. I opened Spyros cage, as soon as the door swung open he sprinted over to Cynder, Daryl was patching her up.

"Is she okay?" Spyro asked.

"Cynder is fine Spyro, just unconscious; she will wake up in the morning." Daryl said.

Spyro crawled next to Cynder and quickly fell asleep, he had to have a long day.

Dracos slowly got up after about ten minutes. He slowly walked over to me with a small amount of fear in his eyes.

"Don't be afraid Dracos, im asking you and your group to join me and Spyro's squad to stop Harbinger. Harbinger is trying to follow in Malefor's footsteps and we need the best to stop him. You and your group are some of the best. So will you join us?" I asked.

"If what you say is true, we will fight for you, Harbinger needs to be stopped, and I guess I owe you guys since I held half of your team captive." Dracos said.

"Good welcome to our team." I said.

(A/N) Hey guys im back im sorry I haven't updated in a few weeks but I have had SOL tests. But I hope you enjoy the chapter your reviews are greatly appreciated! Until next time!

Suresh0t


End file.
